This invention relates to gas funnels, specifically to such funnels which are used to screw onto the vehicle""s spout.
Super markets and auto stores supply customers with plastic funnels. Such funnels are used to fill vehicle gas tanks. Originally these funnels worked well, but now requirements for lead free gas have changed the entrance to the vehicle""s spout. Therefore regular funnels don""t work conveniently and can cause a back splash. Plus the consumer must hold the funnel with one hand and try to pour the gas into the funnel with the other hand, making it very difficult, especially for the elderly, handicapped, physically impaired and physically challenged by illness, such as crippling arthritis.
With E-Z Funnel you just screw it onto the gas spout on your vehicle and with it""s special design the gas goes right into the tank. Your hands are free to hold the container you used to carry the gas in.
The invention, an improved funnel, has a wedged end and an attached gas cap to make it more convenient for the disabled consumer by providing them with more mobility and worry-free of spills or back-splashes.